


【农橘】拂晓 06

by hugesweet



Series: 【农橘】拂晓 [6]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugesweet/pseuds/hugesweet





	【农橘】拂晓 06

成年人不像小孩，出错了难免害羞，荒废已久的意大利语重新拾起还费了一番功夫。妈妈在弗洛伦萨有间工作室，他除了四处走走，光待着也无聊，所幸帮妈妈谈起雕塑生意来。

一年半的时间不紧不慢的，简单又充实，倒不是不会想起结婚的日子，偶尔也会有和眼缘的Alpha或者beta来搭讪，只是闻到他的信息素难免退避三舍。来回几次他也乏了，人生也不是只有爱情。

前些天收到邀请，上午在画廊逛了一会儿，本地新兴画家的个人展，有幅画挺合心意，价格也不贵，谈拢就买了下来。下台阶时画框挡在身前遮住大半视线，要不是有人扶住差点崴了一脚，正用意大利语说着谢谢，抬头就看到那人温和地朝他微笑。

林彦俊一愣，“立信哥？”

 

他领着陈立信去了旁边的露天咖啡厅，喷泉和邻桌的交谈声听着闲适，陈立信问他在这过得怎么样，他看着小朋友吓唬而满天飞的白鸽，说还好。

闲聊了一番他还没想明白陈立信的意图，也不像劝他复合，甚至只字未提那个名字，他实在忍不住了，“立信哥，你特地来找我，不会只是为了闲聊吧？”

“当我放个假出来走走不好吗？”服务生把两杯咖啡端上来，陈立信喜欢喝斋咖，不加奶不加糖。

他被说得有点尴尬，抿了口咖啡暗怪自己没忍住。陈立信见他笑道，“入股林氏快两年了，吸收了行业内较丰富的经验，也将林氏原本的管理团队整改了不少，枯枝烂叶和蛀虫差不多也清理干净了，现在集团准备在新业务方面小试拳脚，打算开发度假村。”

林彦俊一边小口抿咖啡点头，方针策略都合规合理，稳健不冒进。

“人各有所长，一个人就算再厉害，也不可能事事精通。所以我想找一个在这方面有项目管理经验的人才做领命先锋，帮我把第一枪打得漂亮。所以……”

陈立信的目光从轮滑少年回到对面气场温和的人身上，林彦俊低着头想了一会儿，抬头对上陈立信的视线才反应过来，“诶？立信哥的意思是……？”

“我，我不行的。在林氏的时候我就没参与管理，也没什么经验，而且现在我也只是游手好闲……”陈立信被游手好闲来形容自己的人逗笑了。

“你不用着急回答我，我在这休息几天，就算是要冷冰冰的拒绝，也该等我回去之前再说吧，总不能让我带着忧伤在这度假是不是？”见林彦俊抿着嘴没话说，“有空的话，不如带我参观参观。”

 

陈立信塌下的酒店离他不远，本来也没什么事，这几天带他逛逛画廊，转转周边的景色也挺开心，其实比起在陈立农面前曲意逢迎，和陈立信在一起时平等友善的更令他放松许多。两人在海边晒得难受，林彦俊提议带他去妈妈的工作室看看，给妈妈做介绍时只说是国内的朋友，陈立信也明白他的意思，不做过多解释。

妈妈倒是和陈立信聊得投缘，一直从雕塑史聊到现代名家鉴赏，林彦俊在一旁听着都忍不住打个小盹眯一会儿。陈立信回酒店之后妈妈拉着他说“这个人不错，如果他不介意的话……”

“妈……”他赶忙打住。

陈立信的提议他不是没考虑过，没有相关从业经验就是一张白纸，有人肯给他机会和平台施展拳脚，是可遇而不可求的机会。只是陈立信是个谦和严谨的人，他口中的先锋必定了打了好几折，他答应下来，对其他人来说就是空降个行业新人做领导，陈立信一定信任他，可别人呢？

“所以，现在可以告诉我答案了吗？”

 

还没到点上班办公室就窸窸窣窣开始交头接耳，陈立农从茶水间出来有点纳闷，走进几个女下属面前问怎么回事，“Leo你休假不知道哦？”

他带的团队基本都是同龄人，有些甚至还比他大几岁，头衔是运营项目负责人，比起叫陈总，大家还是更习惯叫他Leo，他听着倒也亲切。

“前两天空降了个新业务运营总监，来头不明，Mark他们都没打听到什么业内八卦。不过啊，”女下属神神秘秘地朝他勾勾手，他弯腰凑近些。

“是个Omega。”说完朝他挑了个眉，内涵需要听者自己体会。

 

陈立农朝紧闭的磨砂玻璃门瞧了一眼，这个岗位算新业务运营线条的boss了，他还只是项目团队负责人，一切行动都要像这位运营总监汇报。

他们的办公楼为了运营方便，设在酒店高尔夫球区不远的小楼内，这位总监自然和他们在一处办公。陈立信倒是不和他们一处，在CBD圈陈氏集团总部，他属于管理层，和陈立农隔了不知道多少个级别。

拿了份本月工作计划敲响了新总监的门，他对空降谈不上反感，毕竟他这个陈氏二少爷本身就是空降的。

“请进。”听见这个声音隔着门便是一愣，推门而入时只望着人发愣，嘴巴张着像哑巴了，就是说不出话。

新总监倒是淡定，从手中的文件抬头分了点眼神，“东西放这吧。”见陈立农傻愣着不走，又补了一句，“还有别的事吗？”陈立农猛摇头，就是傻站着，直到新总监对着门做出请的手势，才不情不愿退出去。

 

回到办公位又愣了一上午，直到助理来敲门提醒该去开会才想起来，新总监下午要召集他们几个管理人员开会。基层员工不知道，不代表中层管理不知道。

“我是没有那么好的投胎技术，光靠后台还能空降总监。”  
“是我的话可丢不起这个老脸，什么都不会就瞎指挥，公司怎么玩死的都不知道。”  
“恐怕和林大少差不了多少，你说是吧，陈总？”

陈立农一口气上来就想抡拳头过去，这刺耳的嘲讽真是听不下去，正巧会议室的门推了开，那声音又响了起来，比起之前的轻声细语要强硬一些，“都在聊什么呢，我也想听听。”见没人答他，主角才入了座，目光从左往右挨个将与会人员扫视一遍，“先自我介绍一下，我是林彦俊。”

会议主要是为了对手下管理团队和目前工作有初步了解，之后再交代度假村项目的进展情况，方才嘲讽得最起劲的何经理像是吃了瘪，交的度假村项目预算报告被打了回来，“地砖的成本预算远高于市场报价，咱们是在贴金子吗？还是说……？”

收受回扣。林彦俊看着何经理的面部表情，并没有把下半句话说出来。何经理这种老狐狸，总是把最有猫腻的东西藏在最不起眼的地方，多数领导看累了，不像又太大问题也就签了字，只要不是一张张翻到尾，是看不出来的。

“几个下属有点粗心，我让他们重新改一遍。”陈立农看着何经理黑着脸坐回去。

“对了，运营总监不是什么小职位，任命是需要经过管理层投票的，这个规则我想大家都明白。”这话的意思再明显不过，如有质疑，就是在公开叫板集团管理层是笨蛋。

林彦俊扫视在他身上时，他感觉那眼神中充满了烨烨生辉的自信，像是重获新生，不，不能这么说。

先前因为环境和原生家庭的缘故，完全依靠他人才能生存，不得不变成逆来顺受的模样。而现在，更像是解开禁锢的鸟儿，回到广阔无垠的天空。

“那么，下一位，度假村10年内投融资回报分析。”

 

会议至少有十个中层管理，挨个汇报一遍再当下给出修改处理意见，若不是提前做好准备工作，没一整天是开不完的，林彦俊花了一下午就将会议结束，给出的意见精准直击要害，陈立农和几个黑着脸的老狐狸擦肩而过，暗爽得不行。

他自己的初稿也被要求要改不少，开完会已经快到下班时间了，只好留下来加班加点改。回过神天早就黑了，办公室几个区域全关了灯，瞧了一眼，林彦俊的办公室也关了灯。

心里那点小愿望落了空，垂头丧脑地走到停车场正巧看见林彦俊在打电话，停车场没几辆车回声也挺大。

 

“所以什么时候才能把轮胎送过来？两小时？算了，今天不用了。”林彦俊叹了一声气，从车里拿了衣服准备出去打车。林彦俊低着头没看路，转身差点撞在人身上。

“那个，可以搭我的车，这里还挺难打车的。”陈立农挠着后脑。

忙到现在已经十一点多了，这地方确实不太好打车，权衡了一番才点头，“好吧。”

陈立农是个喜欢开快车的人，刚结婚那会儿，甚至为了折腾林彦俊，故意把车开得左摇右晃甩得人头晕。这下他恨不得自己开的是个三轮车，才能慢慢摇到目的地。

林彦俊坐过他很多次车，或畏惧或欣喜，更多时候是痴痴地看着他，每个动作每个表情都觉得喜欢，从眼底透出一个Omega想被Alpha全部拥有的情绪……从不会像现在这样，默然，平静得像是个的士普通乘客。

“再往左拐就到了，谢谢。”林彦俊解开安全带就要走出车门，他赶紧跟了上去，车没熄火门也忘了关。

Omega不比Alpha的力气，被拉住了也很难甩开，“放手。”

“我……”陈立农委屈地看着这个比他矮一些的人，我想问问你这一年半过得好不好？热了难受吗？天冷了衣服有没有多添一件呢？回来工作会不会累？开心吗？还有，还有……还有对不起，好多好多对不起。

林彦俊看着他我了半天没下文，手也拽着不放，恐怕不谈一谈也没完了，“工作是立信哥邀请的，和你没关系，如果知道要做你上司，我也不想接。”

“我不是指这个！”陈立农一激动，手下的力度就不自觉加重了，林彦俊的手被抓红了一圈，忍不住皱眉。

“我现在过得蛮好的，帮完立信哥就回去，不用担心会给你带来困扰。”

他将另一只手搭在Alpha的手背上，好像有股势不可挡的魔力，轻松就将Alpha的手推了开，“我们现在是上下级，拉拉扯扯不太好。陈立农，请自重。”

陈立农快急哭了，我过得一点都不好！  
陈立农？以前都是农农、老公不离口的！

林彦俊没有邀请的意思，只能目送他上了楼。他每一天都在愧疚感之下煎熬，做得梦不外乎一遍遍重演被推下楼的林彦俊是怎么无助地熬过去，起初是靠酒精，后来只能硬扛。

陈立农盘腿坐在汽车前盖上，他只是想渡过去。

 

网球颇有弹性砸在墙壁上再反弹回来，陈立农躺在办公室沙发上心不在焉地活动手腕抛接球。

林彦俊真的不爱他了，以前Omega被信息素和爱情环绕着，自然觉得他的Alpha每个表情动作坏习惯甚至小脾气都那么招他喜欢，可现在拨开层层密云，工作上的漏洞无处遁形，生活上怕是再也不能靠近了，他在林彦俊心中的好感还剩几分？

他们真的就这样完了吗？

正沉思着没注意到打开的门，网球脱手落在林彦俊头上时他真想一巴掌扇死自己。

陈立农，负分。

去A市跟进考察度假村项目还少了一人，原本应该是陈立信去的，说是有要紧事脱不开身，细问似乎也不愿意展开聊。要熟悉度假村项目又要代表陈氏，也就只剩陈立农了。

陈立农收拾着行李，第一次觉得陈二少这个身份有这么美滋滋。

 

去A市车程需要3小时，一路上林彦俊没和他搭话，非要说也不外乎嗯啊好，这让他有点失落但马上又恢复了窃喜，接下来的一周他们都是独处的。林彦俊睡着了，他把空调温度调高了些，车也放缓了速度。

他们要去的彩云村周边开发程度较落后，只能在比较简陋的旅店落脚，在前台登记时陈立农就在想为什么没那种全宾馆只剩一间房了的桥段。人手不足，连行李也需要自己拎，他把箱子放好之后林彦俊简单交代几句就请他出去了。

彳亍。  
至少默认可以让他拎行李了。

车只能只能停在旅店，越往里都是山路不好走，他跟在林彦俊后面一直虚张着手以防滑倒，可前面的人走得很稳，连点苗头都没留给他。彩云村靠山环水，气候湿润清净优雅，是个建度假村的好地方，只是中年劳动力外流，仍然欠发达。

 

“什么？抵制？”林彦俊瞪大了眼睛看着村长。

“对啊，林老板以为我们村不看新闻？连开发会破坏原始生态环境都不知道哦？”村长眯着眼，将简报扔在桌上瞟了一眼他俩的脸色。

简报里都是些往年过度开发导致生态破坏的案例，陈立农坐不住了，“我们是开发度假村，不是建核电站！”

情绪没控制住，林彦俊瞪了他一眼，他像贴了张降魔符一般收敛了脾气乖乖坐下。

“没有商量的余地吗？”林彦俊试探性地问，“如果不想被收地，我们也可以改成租。”

村长的眼珠转了一圈，“不行不行！这是所有村民共同投票的决定！”

见谈话无法进行下去，林彦俊才放下茶杯，“今天先告辞了，村长的话语权很重要，还是希望您再想想。”

出了门陈立农便长腿迈几步跟上去，刚刚瞪他一眼是怪他吗？现在林彦俊的一举一动对他来说仿佛都有几千种解释。

两侧的村民住宅还能看见白布黑字的横幅，大多都是“无良开发商”“抵制”等内容，每个村民看他们的眼神都不善，那个晒衣服的，好像想拿衣架打死他们，那个骑车的，好像想撞过来……

“小心！”

一瞬间天旋地转，睁开眼时浑身被死死圈住，整张脸都陷在一个胸膛。

“哎呀，瞧我这不小心的。”洗衣服的大姐并没有真的歉意，他随着目光看过去，陈立农从头到脚湿了一片，在他感到不适时迅速松开禁锢的手，“对不起，情急之下我才…我，我不是故意的！”

“先回去吧。”幸好没有责怪，林彦俊别过脸继续往前走，他生怕再领回一句请自重。

 

刚进旅店前台小妹就拦住他们，“406的热水管坏了，还没来得及修。”

“我能不能借用一下啊？你介意的话就算了，我回去洗冷水。”陈立农低着头小声嘀咕着，时不时偷偷将眼神向上瞟，看看林彦俊是什么反应。

陈立农那点小动作早就尽收眼底，眼巴巴地等他答案。于理，陈立农救他一次自己却一身脏水，不借给他怎么也说不过去，于情，他是个宽厚善良的人，就算换成陌生人，有能力可以帮忙时他也断然不会拒绝的。

只是……

“拿些换洗衣服过来吧。”这话说完，刚还委屈巴巴像只流落街头的奶狗现在就暴露了原本的样子，恨不得出门跑几圈再吼两声，只能先瞎对着空气挥几下拳代替。

幸好林彦俊背过身去没看到。

 

小旅店各方面设施环境差，单人间的浴室连木质门都没有，只用毛玻璃隔开，淋浴冲洒几下，里面什么样基本也能看出大概。对着电脑也被哗啦哗啦的水声搅得心烦意乱，他把窗户推开呼吸几口新鲜空气。

出来头发也是湿的，毛巾还在肩上，像只大狗狗一样摇晃着头发甩干。蓬松刘海因为水珠而遮住一部分乖乖的眼睛，换了一身T恤和运动长裤看起来就像漫画走出来阳光帅气的棒球队男孩。

眯着眼一脸傻笑地看着噼里啪啦敲笔电的人，眼神都没分给他，伸出食指摆到脸前，朝侧边指了一下。

“哦。”大狗狗耷拉着耳朵走到指向的地方，撅着嘴拿起电吹风，发情期玩得凶，都是林彦俊坐在他腿上，又摸又蹭给他吹干的。

 

林彦俊拨通了视频通话，他坐在一旁看着办公桌前的亲哥满脸愁容，“前期谈得一直没什么问题，现在突然变卦，怎么想都不对劲。”林彦俊简单将这边的情况反馈给陈立信，“再多留几天看看。”陈立信的语调依旧没什么变化，直到背景音中秘书敲门而入，“陈总，他又打电话来了。”

陈立信破天荒地叹了口气，交代几句就把视频切了。

林彦俊说要再想想，他也不好死赖着不走，才不情不愿带上门。

回房间躺在床上，他也学着伸出食指，折过手腕做一把枪，戳戳，怎么都不如林彦俊做得随性可爱。

 

他知道陈立农不是故意的，可是Alpha的信息素就这么在室内积少成多，一直环绕着他。无论社会关系是怎样，生理上他仍是已被永久标记的Omega，久违的Alpha信息素将他包裹着，体内的那根弦再拉扯下去就该绷断了。

 

那天晚上陈立农做了梦，梦见林彦俊浑身赤裸地趴在旅店床上，腰和屁股抬起悬空的三角形，隔音效果不好，他咬着腺体耸动挺身，把人干得只能张着嘴哼哼，手里的床单被抓得皱成一团，林彦俊回头看了一眼， 原本想亲过去，可整个身子都不听使唤。他听见自己的声音在说，“你不该看的。”

随后伸手一推，林彦俊便滚向无尽的深渊，终于摔在旅店大堂停下来，一动不动，腿上都是一条一条的血。

醒来才凌晨五点，浑身冷汗头疼地准备起身，掀开被子床单湿了一大片。406房里没有热水，他只能冲个凉水澡，可身前的肉茎也不见消下去，只好闭着眼想象Omega的模样靠手打出来。

 

到点出门时他坐在大堂等人下来，发现林彦俊的脸色也不太好。这次拜访村长之前他们围着村里其他村民的住宅瞧瞧看看，谈不上穷苦但也不富裕，村里没有垃圾处理场，所有的垃圾全都扔在农田不远处的一口潭里沤着。

“瞎扯，就这样还保护生态环境，不弄出霍乱来算不错了。”陈立农揣着口袋在林彦俊身后嘀咕。

村长也料到他们不肯善罢甘休，泡着茶一只耳朵进一只耳朵出听林彦俊游说。村长媳妇烙了几个蛋饼端上来，没想到有不速之客神情一愣，随后看村长的眼色又改为嘻嘻，“两位吃早饭了吗？”陶瓷碗烫，抽了张废纸垫在盘子下以防粘到油渍。

“我们给出每亩地的收购价格是相当合理的，甚至是行业内能给出的最高价。”村长抿茶一挑眉，“可以的话，开放成民俗文化主题，村民们开展周边活动和本地风情，在收到收购款之后也能自力更生，一举多得的好事，村长为什么揪着生态环境不放？”

“林老板啊，我都说了这是投票的结果，你在这游说，还不如花点心思另外选址。”村长朝门口吆喝一声，“阿杰，送客！”

 

林彦俊眼神落在门口，看清来人之后呼吸也因此停滞。陈立农望着他面色惨白，指甲在椅背上抠出痕迹，“怎么了？哪里不舒服？”

那双眼折磨了他无数个日夜，怎么会认错呢？

他浑身颤抖着，缓缓抬起手臂只向那人，说话时牙齿不停打颤，“就是他，把我推下了楼！”

 

比手落下更快的是一旁的身影冲出去的速度，阿杰也没料到来人，转身欲跑就被拽了回来，几个拳头把他打得踉跄，一时间两人扭打做一团。厨房里的村长媳妇闻声尖叫，“谈不成买卖他们要打阿杰！！”附近的村民全都抄家伙围了上来。

林彦俊跟着跑出去，原本在围攻陈立农的村民转舵围向他，情急之下陈立农蹿了出来护着他挨了几下，不想被活活打死只能冲出去。都是未开发的密林，村民在后面追，他们只能一个劲的跑。

山路根本没法走，跑了没多久为了避开横躺在中间的树根一脚踩了空，陈立农拉着他的手不放，两人一起滚了下去。

 

黑压压的一片人在山上找，谁也没留意到小溪边。醒来时天色接近傍晚，陈立农还压在他身上不愿意松开，他抻抻腿，只是点皮外伤没伤到筋骨，可陈立农就没那么好运了。

“别装了你快起来。”

Alpha身强力壮，他喘着气把人推开的瞬间就惊呼出来，右侧腹部插进一根断了的树枝，染红了T恤还不断向外渗着血，刘海底下的额头也磕出个血窟窿，失血时间过长导致体温骤降。原本暖烘烘不爱盖被子的一个人，现在冷得像个冰窖。

“陈立农，你不要吓我！”他摇晃着肩膀又因为动作把人疼地皱眉，赶忙停止了动作将头搂在怀里。

两人还半躺在小溪的石子上，他费了好大的劲把人拖到干净一点的地方。他跪坐在陈立农身后，让他倚靠着自己的胸膛，山谷里一到夜晚就冷得可怕，林彦俊攥着陈立农的双手，用本来也不高的体温暖着他。

他们俩浑身都是湿的，攥着手再怎么搓也热不到哪去。缓过神才想起来忘了释放安抚的信息素，靠信息素安抚了好长一段时间，他才渐渐闻到Alpha信息素的味道。

 

“姐姐，我是不是快死了……”怀里的人总算恢复些意识，说话有气无力，从被握住的手里抽出手，慢慢转了个身，抚在林彦俊小腹上，“对不起。”

“我知道你还在讨厌我，可是，对不起。”他靠在林彦俊的胸膛，本来也不大的声音因为手臂的阻挡而闷闷的，小腹上的布料因为摩挲而有了声音，“我以前不知道你会有多疼，现在知道了，一命换一命。”

“你闭嘴啊！”额头上的血窟窿将半张脸染了红，他捂着陈立农的嘴不让他说话，手也粘上了血。

普通的山路走多了也能踩出一条小路，可四周除了流水和山坡上的枯枝以外杳无人烟，他们能往哪走？

他的手抚上嘴上的手，“好冷哦，姐姐可不可以抱紧我，我不想冷冰冰地去见小宝。”

林彦俊搂得更紧了，额头上的血粘在衣袖上，“你闭嘴！”

他已经失去一个小宝了，无论他们的关系最后会怎样，他都不想再失去一个陈立农。哪怕天各一方，他也希望他活得好好的。

滚烫的泪水砸在脸上，安抚的信息素释放多一些，陈立农的疼痛才会少一些。

 

过了良久，被圈在怀里意识朦胧的人才吐出几个字，“那我闭嘴了哦，不要生我的气。”

“不要，不要！你醒一醒啊陈立农！”清秀的脸蛋也因为情绪而扭曲地有些狰狞，他歇斯底里地叫声在山谷的见证下显得孤独而绝望。在这种情况下保存体力才能支撑他们活下去，可释放安抚的信息素已经消耗了大量体力，陈立农这会儿浑身忽冷忽热，他守在这也不敢离开去找救援。

他将陈立农扶起来些搂着，以防被呛到，手不停在脸和没受伤的身上搓热，“不冷的，我还在呢我不走，你点都不冷。”

但一切努力都是徒劳。

 

也不知道坐在这等了多久，从缝隙中渗进来的月光把皮肤照得惨败，额头上的血好像变得干涸，颜色也暗了不少。

会死在这吗？

身后的草丛响起飒飒声，还以为是什么野兔。

“是你？”  
“阿杰，是吗？”

“对，是我。”阿杰握着火把俯视他们，脸上还有几处被陈立农打破的伤口。

“你来做什么？”

阿杰看着起身拦在陈立农身前的人，空着的那只手举起手掌表示投降，“你再和我吵下去，他也活不久了。”

林彦俊瞪着他，强撑着剩余的体力毫不退让，“你到底想干什么！”

“来做个交易。”阿杰的火把凑近一些，暖黄色的火光照亮陈立农苍白的脸，“一个让他活命的办法。”

林彦俊也不傻，这种由占上风的一方主动放低姿态要来做一个看似和平的谈判，本质都是戳脊梁骨要挟的软暴力。我施舍你一点，你剜块肉给我，你若是不要，可以等死。

这根带着刺的救命稻草，抓还是不抓？

“什么办法。”

“像你那Alpha说的，一命换一命。”

小宝的事瞒下来，陈立农才能得救。  
他指指自己的肚子。

这里地势低昼夜温差大，他们俩人生地不熟，未开发的密林更是不好走，陈立农已经意识昏迷，没有原住民的带路光凭自己的能力根本不可能走出去。

可小宝的命就不是命了吗？他那未出世的孩子还没来得及看阳光看金鱼，来不及调皮捣蛋就不得不和这个世界告别。

他确实好恨陈立农，恨他不愿意相信，恨他在最需要的时候没有回来，也恨自己在这段感情中总是曲意逢迎没有自我，也许彼此都愿意多迈出一步，今天也不会是这样的结果。

 

“想好了吗？”

 

-tbc


End file.
